Stated generally, data centers are facilities that house computers, servers, data-storage systems, networking components, telecommunications equipment, other associated equipment, and the like. In some instances, data centers are operated by companies (e.g., service providers) such as Amazon®, Google®, Facebook®, and the like, which may, among other functions, provide one or more data feeds from a given data center. In some instances, data centers are operated as distribution centers for telecommunications services, data services, and the like for one or more buildings, campuses, communities, and the like. And certainly other example uses of data centers could be listed here.
Among the many operations that are carried out at typical data centers, one common example is what is known as physical-layer (i.e., layer-1) switching, which is carried out by one or more devices often known and referred to herein as physical-layer switches, which are devices that provide physical connections between various different instances of networking equipment. As examples, a given data center may receive data feeds from and/or have connections with one or more service providers, Internet Service Providers (ISPs), and the like, and use one or more physical-layer switches to connect those received data feeds and/or other data connections to some number of servers, computing devices, and the like. And certainly numerous other example data-center operations and arrangements could be listed here.
Many prior and current implementations incorporate what are known in the relevant art as patch panels, which, in a typical arrangement, include a back panel and a front panel that each include a number of data (e.g., RJ-45) jacks, which are physical electrical interfaces into which cables (e.g., Ethernet cables) equipped with compatible connectors can be manually (and typically removably) connected. It is noted that, as used herein, the term “Ethernet cable” refers to any data cable via which data such as Ethernet packets can be transmitted, where one common example of an Ethernet cable is what is known in the art as a Category 6 (or Cat 6) cable. Typically, the various data jacks on the back panel would be respectively connected—on a substantially static, though certainly changeable basis—to various data feeds, data-service connections, computing devices, offices (i.e., data jacks installed in various different offices), and the like. The front panel could then be used to manually establish physical data connections between the various data feeds, data connections, services, computing devices, offices, and the like by using patch (e.g., Ethernet) cables to interconnect various pairs of data jacks on the front panel. Moreover, it was not (and is not) uncommon for larger facilities to use multiple patch panels. It is further noted that, in additional to electrical patch panels, optical patch panels have been used in various different implementations as well.
Physical-layer switches have evolved, and are now often implemented as devices that are typically known as cross-connect (or crossbar) switches. In this disclosure, such switches are referred to as physical-layer cross connects (PLCCs). Each PLCC includes a set of internal data ports among which data connections—be they electrical, optical, or otherwise—can be dynamically configured. Using electrical connections by way of illustration, these internal, dynamically connectable data ports are typically wired on a static, one-to-one basis to respective (externally accessible) data jacks, such that the data jacks then become dynamically connectable to one another by virtue of the dynamic connectability of the internal data ports. Furthermore, multiple PLCCs can be connected to one another—that is, a data jack on one PLCC can be connected (by, e.g., an Ethernet cable) to a data jack on another PLCC, and so on. This expands the number of options for establishing communication paths between and among various endpoints such as computers, servers, and the like. Moreover, a communication-path-management controller can be used to dynamically provision and to a certain extent manage communication paths across multiple PLCCs.